Justice League Action ( Rise of The New Golden Age, The New Golden Age of Superheroes
Justice League Action ( Rise of The New Golden Age, The New Golden Age of Superheroes & Superheroines ) '' is a animated cartoon television series created by Warner Bros. Animation and DC Comics. It is apart of The DC Universe. The show is based on Marvel's Avengers Assemble & The Avengers: Earth's Mighties Heroes and the upcoming cartoon,Justice League Action. This show will airs in Summer 2019 on Cartoon Network and Disney XD. The series follows The 2001 Justice League animated series & Justice League Unilimitied with big changes. The Heroes will have their New 52 looks in this animated series combined with thei from Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. This story feature slight crossovers from Naruto, InuYasha, High School DxD, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Omamori Himari, Maburaho! and more. This story is all about The Justice League's adventures in defending the world ( and by extension the universe ) from the forces of evil and narutal disasters The Justice League starts the series with only 16 members and their numbers increase as the story progresses.. The Alternate title for this story is called ''Justice League Action: Rise of The New Golden Age, The New Golden Age of Heroes and Heroines The Main Pairings are *''Superman / Wonder Woman / Time Mistress'' *''Batman / Zantanna / Catwoman'' *''Hawkman / Hawkgirl'' *''Green Lantern Hal Jordan / Star Sapphire Carol Ferris'' *''Vixen / Cyborg'' *''Fire Shadow / Black Canary / Power Girl'' *''Green Arrow / Storm Shadow / Lady Death'' *''Zero / Cherubim'' *''Martian Manhunter / Seraphim / Atlas'' *''King Primal / Artemis of Bana-Mightball '' *''King Phantom / Queen Hippolyta'' *''Green Lentern John Stewart / Ophanim'' Other pairings will appear later on in the story. ''Plot There came a day where te world was in it's darkest hour, when Earth's greatest and iconic superheroes unite to defeat a powerful being named Darkseid and his Apokolips forces. Then on from this day forward, The 'Justice League of America' was born'.'' '''Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Aquaman, Black Canary, Fire Shadow, Seraphim & Zantanna lead their fellow superheroes and superheroines in a never ending battle / war against their greatest villains and foes to ensure peace and justice for everyone . Justice League Founders #Superman ( Clark Kent / Kal - El )'' #''Batman ( Bruce Wayne )'' #''Flash ( Barry Allen )'' #''Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan )'' #''Wonder Woman ( Princess Diana of Themyscira / Diana Prince )'' #''Martian Manhunter ( J'onn J'ozz / John Jones )'' #''Aquaman ( Arthur Curry / King Orin )'' #''Black Canary ( Dinah Lance )'' #''Fire Shadow / Mystic Fire Fox Shadow ( Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze / Naruto Senju )'' #''Seraphim / Archangel ( Kagome Higurashi / Kivariel )'' #''Zantanna ( Zatanna Zatara )'' #''Hawkgirl ( Shayera Hol / Kendra Shiera Saunders Hall )'' ''Other Members #King Phantom / Ghost Master ( King Pariah Light of Ghost World )'' #''Power Girl ( Karen Starr / Kara Zor - L )'' #''Cyborg ( Victor Stone )'' #''Vixen ( Mari Jiwe McCabe )'' #''Green Arrow ( Oliver Queen )'' #''Storm Shadow / Black Bat / Wonder Bat ( Cassandra Cain )'' #''Firestorm ( Ronnie Raymond / Martin Stein '' #''Huntress ( Helena Bertinelli )'' #''Hawkman ( Katar Hol / Carter Hall )'' #''Question ( Vic Sage / Charles Victor Szasz )'' #''Red Tornado ( John Smith )'' #''Fire ( Beatriz De Costa )'' #''Ice ( Tora Olafsdotter )'' #''Captain Atom ( Nathaniel Adams )'' #''Zero'' #''Supergirl ( Kara Kent / Kara Zor - El )'' #''Blue Beetle ( Jamie Reyes )'' #''Orion'' #''Swamp Thing ( Alec Holland )'' #''Captain Marvel / Shazam ( Billy Batson )'' *''Lady Death ( Hope / Heather Madison ) *Altas ( Sabrina Carter ) #Star Girl / Star Spangeled Kid ( Courtney Whitmore )'' #''Icon ( Arnus / Augustus Freeman )'' #''Rocket ( Raquel Ervin )'' #''The Atom ( Ray Palmer )'' #''Plastic Man ( Patrick O'Brien )'' #''Reaper / Soul Mistress / Spirit Empress / Death Goddess ( Rydia Yue Dragoona / Rachel Moon Dragoonsblood )'' #''Green Lantern ( John Stewart )'' #''King Primal / Lord Animorphiatros / Animal Master / King Beast ( King Animatarial Prima of Animorphiatros / Andrew Peterson Kingston )'' #''Time Mistress / Lady Simultaneous / Queen Chromium / Time Empress ( Lois Lane )'' #''Doctor Fate ( Kent Nelson )'' #''Cherubim / Satan Girl ( Sango Karasumori Yamamoto )'' #''Etrigan ( Jason Blood )'' #''Ophanim / Blue Raven ( Kikyo Yamashiro )'' ''A.R.G.U.S. Director *Amanda Waller '' ''D.O.M.A. DIrector *Ellen Yin'' ''Teen Titans '' ''Young Justice Seasons Season 1 Season 2: Invasion Season 3: D.A.V.E. Revolution Season 4: Arkham War Season 5: Earthshaking War Season 6: Pubilc Enemies Season 7: Apocalypse Season 8 : The Wrath of Trigon Season 9 : Infinity War Season 10: The Legendary Trinity War Trivia *Kagome is the daughter of The Archangels Midoriko & Michael. She is a partner of Batman, Zantanna & Catwoman. She is a master archer and swordswoman.'' *''Kagome, Sango & Kikyo are the supreme guardians of Heaven, Hell & Grigori. These 3 women are the absolute strongest and most powerful warriors of The Angels, Fallen Angels & Devils. They are superme masters of The Mystic Arts. All 3 women have each a total of 12 wings. Kagome, Sango & Kikyo are vastly super over powerful and easily fight Darkseid and Trigon and win without any problems. '' *''Naruto is the crown prince of The planet Ajinn. He went to Earth with his mother, father, aunt & uncle to escape the rebellion caused by Obito Uchiha and his Akatsuki forces. He took back his home with help from the Justice League is the new King of Ajinn.'' *''Naruto is a master sorcerer in the mystic arts because The Ajinnians are magic wielding ninjas.'' *''Naruto is in a relationship with Karen & Dinah.'' *''Zantanna is a master martial artists along with being a powerful magician. Her martial Arts skills rival Black Canary.'' *''Nawaki Senju was the former King of Ajinn and the most powerful Ajinnian in the entire universe and Kushina Uzumaki is the most powerful swordswoman and most kindhearted queen. Nawaki stepped down and gave his crown to his brother Minato so he can raise Naruto with Kushina. They left their home with their son and siblings Minato & Tsunade because of the rebellion by Obito Uchiha.'' *''Minato Namikaze is Nawaki & Tsunade's broher. He takes over as The New King of Ajinn before the rebellion.'' *''When the royal family left Sekikai for Earth. They founded a company called Horizon Inc. In which Naruto is the current owner of the company.'' *''Cassandra Cain is a litttle older in this story. She is about 25 years old. She refused to be apart of her father's legacy and chose to be a hero. First she was Black Bat, then she became Wonder Bat because of the Amazonian Bracelets and Lasso Zantanna gave her on her birthday. Recently she then became Sorm Shadow because she took appernticeship under Fire Shadow. Cassandra is revealed to be the daughter of Zeus.'' * Superman is in a relationship with Wonder Woman and Time Mistress. *''Lois Lane becomes a Metahuman because of an experimental accident giving her Super Strength, Speed, Agility, Endurance, Durability, Invulnerability, Flight and Time Manipulation. She becomes the heroine Time Mistress and protects Metropolis alongside Superman and Wonder Woman. '' Category:DC Animated Universe Category:TV series Category:Cartoons Category:DC Universe